


Chastity

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Series: Learning the Ropes Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099980
Kudos: 37





	Chastity

Genji’s loud sobbing carried across the house, the door to his personal room wide open. Jesse was pounding into him, holding his face against the bed by a rough handful of green hair. Neither man noticed the sound of the garage door opening and closing below them on the first floor of the house.

Gabe entered the house first, tossing his keys on the kitchen cabinet before he heard Genji crying. Jack came in right behind him, passing him quickly to jog up the stairs to Genji’s room.

“-dirty little fucking whore. God damn, fuck!” Jesse’s rough voice ground out as he continued to slam into Genji without mercy. Jack hesitated for a moment before walking into Genji’s room. 

His fiancé was face down in his own bed, fists gripping the sheets tightly. His mouth was hanging open, a litany of noises passing his red, swollen lips. Jesse didn’t stop when he looked up and saw Jack, wrenching Genji’s head back by his hair as his hips continued to smack against Genji’s ass. 

“Well, look at that. Your daddy’s home. Found you taking my cock like a good fuckin’ whore.” Jesse punctuated the last few words with sloppy, rough thrusts. 

“Ah! D-daddy! Ple-please!” 

Jack knew what he was asking for immediately, a small smirk crossing his lips as he leaned against the door jamb. Gabe appeared behind him, relieved to find Genji crying from sex instead of sorrow. 

“Nope,” Jack replied, watching Jesse angle his hips and thrust harder. Genji’s hands scrambled for purchase for a moment, ripping his sheets off the mattress. 

Jesse locked eyes with Jack as he reached between Genji’s body and the mattress, cupping his caged cock in one hand. He toyed with the swollen flesh pressing against the cage, leaning down to bite at Genji’s neck. Genji sobbed again, trying to squirm away from the cock splitting him open now. 

“Now, now, sweetheart,” Jesse panted out, grabbing Genji’s hips roughly to pull him back on his cock fully. “Let me finish, then you can beg and cry for the cage off.” 

Jesse continued to pound into Genji while he gasped and sobbed pleas aimed at Jack to remove the cage and let him come. Jesse’s hips stuttered as he came deep inside of Genji’s ass, his own breathing ragged as he slowly pulled out. 

His come started leaking out of Genji immediately, Jesse reaching down to push the translucent fluid back into Genji’s hole. 

“Good job, dulcito,” Gabe murmured as he stepped past Jack and into the room. “He needs a plug to hold your load in. Isn’t that right, kitten?” 

Genji looked at him, eyes and face red, tear tracks down his cheeks. “I-if the cage c-comes off.” 

“That’s cute, trying to negotiate your punishment. Not happening, right, Jack?”

Genji watched Jack nod, kicking his feet unhappily. “You’re all so cruel.”

Gabe chuckled as he dug through Genji’s side table drawer, pulling out a plug. “That’s the point, sweetheart,” Jesse murmured as he settled next to Genji, breathing still evening out. 

Gabe grabbed the discarded bottle of lube from the floor and slicked the plug, spreading Genji’s ass with one hand before pressing the plug in with one smooth movement. “You’re going to keep Jesse’s come in while we figure out dinner. Got it? Maybe if you’re good, you’ll get the cage off tonight.” 

Jack finally entered the room, going to Genji’s side. He reached out and stroked his sweaty back gently, reaching down further to push on the base of the plug. “Doubt it, but we’ll see.”

——

Genji huffed as he threw himself on the bed in frustration, hair still wet from the shower. Jack followed him with a towel. 

“Dry your hair, kitten.” Jack offered the towel to Genji, smiling. Genji took it with a big sigh, dragging the towel over his head. Jack pulled Genji towards the edge of the bed, spreading his legs apart. 

Genji resisted with a whine. He knew what was coming and he wasn’t happy about it. Taking a shower meant that the cock cage came off, getting out meant that his accidental boner had to be killed and stuffed back in. 

“Kitten...” Jack trailed off in warning, trying to spread his legs again. Genji allowed it this time, keeping his head hidden under the towel. 

Jack tried to fit the cage on Genji’s cock, sighing when it wouldn’t fit without pinching. Genji squirmed, fighting the instinct to close his legs. 

“Think about unsexy things, sweetheart.” 

Genji groaned, “I’m trying to. If you’d just let me come, this wouldn’t be an issue.” 

“If I could trust you not to try to come, this wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Well, if YOU weren’t trying to keep me from coming, this wouldn’t-“

“I’m not arguing with you,” Jack interrupted, wrapping his fingers around Genji’s cock before squeezing the base firmly. Genji whimpered. 

Jack smirked. He reached for the towel over Genji’s head and pulled it off. “Sit up and look at me.” 

Genji huffed once more, loudly. “I thought you wanted my dick SOFT.” 

Jack chuckled. “I’m flattered. But I still want you to look at me.” 

Genji locked eyes with Jack, his cock flexing in Jack’s hand. “Daddy...” Genji pouted. 

“I’m not letting you come.” Jack fake-pouted back at the younger man as he slipped the cage over his cock and found himself able to close it. Genji drew out a long sigh of frustration, laying flat on his back again. 

“How much longer?” 

Jack stood up then leaned down to kiss Genji gently. “Mm... 3 days. Maybe less if you’re good.”


End file.
